Broken
by asterAustralia123
Summary: A depressed Regina returns with a teenage Henry. Regina stopped talking years ago, she knew she had made a mistake by leaving but with Daniel's threat looming over her she had no choice but to stay. Falling into a deep isolation that barely allows Henry through. Can she be saved or is she too far within herself to escape. Swanqueen, sequel to Highschool Story. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Henry's POV

I finish putting all my comics in a box. I look around the room I grew up in, the only place I've ever known. I'm being dragged to another country for no reason. When I ask my Mum (Henry will speak in an English accent due to the fact that Regina doesn't speak) she shrugs and continues to do what she's doing.

"Mum, I'm all packed up." I say as I walk into the kitchen. She smiles at me and signs, I'm so proud of you. I smile back and say, "do we have to go?"

She sighs and walks back to the box she was taping shut. She turns to me and signs, we need to take all of the old stuff to the charity shop. Could you do that for me? You could call Jack and Thomas to help? Please? She pouts at me. I look at her and dig in annoyance, "so basically you want me to say goodbye to my friends since I'm never going to see them again?" I say as more of a statement then a question.

She looks at me, her eyes empty as always. Henry, I told you if you want to see them you can Skype. And when you all turn 18 I'll chip in to fly them over, until then we can come here every break. Okay?

"Mum! That's two and a half whole years, I'm 15 they're 16. It's ages away. God, you are so selfish!" With that I walk out taking the boxes that need to go to the charity shop with me.

Why does she even want to go to Maine anyway? What's there that's sooooo special?! I think to myself angrily.

I knock on Thomas' front door, knowing Jack is here too. Thomas' Mum answers the door. "Hello Henry, come on in. The boys are in the living room playing on the PlayStation."

"Thank you Mrs Harvey." I smile at her politely. "Hey Henry. Before you go I want to ask, does your Mum have any Kitchen towel? It's just I'm all out and Thomas won't go to the shops for me."

"Erm, sorry Mrs H. My Mum has just finished packing everything."

"Packing? Where are you moving too? Is it close?"

"Only if you think Maine in the US local."

"That far? Do the boys know?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised Thomas hasn't said anything to you."

She nods, "hey I'm going to drop all of this of at the charity shop, I'll pick some up for you."

"Thank you so much Henry." She says. I nod in her direction before finding Thomas and Jack.

"Sooooo, you're really leaving huh?" Jack said breaking the silence. We've just dropped off the boxes and picked up kitchen roll for Thomas' Mum.

I nod slowly, "yup. I said some nasty things to my Mum about it. I kinda feel bad, but she told me she'd pay towards flying you guys out to see me and I'll come back every major break from school."

Thomas begins to laugh at me mockingly, "oh yeah! You have to stay in highschool until you're 18! Hahahaha-" I cut of his laughing with a punch to the arm, he over exaggerates 'ouch!' Which we all laugh at.

We walk in silence for another 5 minutes before Jack speaks up, "hey Henry?"

"Yes?"

"I've always wondered, and don't react badly I don't mean it in a bad way or anything but, your Mum for as long as I've known her, has never been in a relationship, right? Well, anyway I was wondering, is she gay?"

I look at him in shock, "what makes you say that?!"

"I don't know, I just think she is."

I think for a minute, is she gay? I mean I wouldn't care if she was but I've never seen her with anyone. Which makes it a possibility, right? Arrrrrgh I don't know, it doesn't even matter if she is or isn't.

"Well, truth is, I have zero clue. She shuts down whenever I ask questions, like who my dad is. Or, why isn't she in a relationship. Or, if she likes anyone. Even when I'm teasing she just, shuts down."

"You know what Henry?" Thomas says this time, "we're gonna miss your scrawny butt."

Jack this time, "yeah, even if you do always dress like you're posh."

I look at them smirking, "well hello! Have you met my Mum, have you guys ever seen her wearing anything other then a pencil skirt and a blouse? Because I haven't and I live with her!" I say in a joking tone.

"I saw her in a hoodie once!" Jack says. I know the hoodie he's talking about, a red worn out one. She wears it when she feels completely empty, when even I can't get her to snap out of it. I shudder at the memories as we walk to Thomas' front door, "I'll see you guys later" I say as I leave to go home.

3 days later and we're on a plane heading to a new place.

Goodbye England.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina's POV

We land in Storybrooke and get off the plane. I look over at Henry, who is dressed smartly in a pair of jeans and a shirt with his blue jacket and his favorite scarf around his neck, I smile at him showing him that I know that he is upset about leaving England. I place my hand gently on his shoulder, I sign to him you're going to like it here, I promise. He smile back softly but it doesn't reach his eyes like it normally does.

When we get into town I look over at Henry who is adjusting his backpack. He looks back at me quizzically, do you want to get a hotel room whilst we furnish the house or do you want to set up mattresses and stay in the house during?

"We should stay at the house, it'll be easier that way."

I nod and head to 108 mifflin, when I saw it was for sale I didn't pass it up. My father owned the house before and it's the only thing I'll have to remember him.

You'll love it Henry.

"Mum? How do you know this route so well?" He questioned me. I sighed, there's a lot you don't know about me Henry and I'm going to tell you I promise okay?

He didn't look satisfied with the answer I gave him but knew he wouldn't win an argument so he left it at that.

I walk to the door and unlock it. I take a deep breath and walk inside. Everything rushes back to me at once. Everything that took place in this house, all the beatings and the rapes that took place just upstairs. I shudder, the first thing I'm doing is installing a lock on my old bedroom door and then never setting foot in there again.

A single tear runs down my face and I quickly wipe it away. I turn to Henry and smile, all of our stuff has been put in the garage for us, we should pull the mattresses out and sleep until morning, it's 11:30pm and we would normally be asleep right now. Sound good?

"Sounds amazing mum. Are we putting them upstairs?"

Downstairs for now dear. I'm too tired to drag them up there for the time being.

We work together to pull one double and one single into the sitting room. I tell Henry to take the double since he likes to move around and give him a blanket and a travel pillow. We both go to change into the pajamas we packed in our backpacks and settled down for the night.

I was startled awake by an insistent banging on the door. I look over to Henry who's sat up still half asleep. I chuckle at how young and childlike he still is. When the knocking doesn't stop I get up, Henry in tow, and open the front door. A man is stood talking to two women, I can't see any of their faces, I look at them and am about to speak when I quickly shut my mouth, "who are you?" I hear Henry say.

The man turns around giving me a look at all of them. Suddenly the man stutters out, "Regina? W-what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry but, who are you?" Henry asks more agressivly this time.

"Sorry, young man, my name is Robin and I was friends with your mother way back when we were young teens." I don't give Henry a chance to speak before I dive at Robin, engulfing him in a big hug, knocking us to the ground at the same time.

"Cool so you knew my mum, so your British too?" Henry says I freeze.

Against my better judgement I stop Robin before he can answer by shouting, "yes!"

I hear Henry gasp from behind me, "Mum! You spoke! Like you actually spoke!"

I turn to him steadying myself as I stood, it was an accident Henry, I got excited about seeing Robin again.

Robin looks confused. He shrugs it off and continues, "this is Marian, my wife and her sister Nova. We met them shortly after you left. And this..." he points to a boy, no older then 5 years old who I didn't notice before, "is Roland, our son."

I smile at him and wave, he shyly returns the gesture. "To explain why we were knocking, Marian saw you moving in yesterday and we came to help. If I had known it was you I would have invited Emma to help."

I look at Henry, can you translate? He nods and I continue, with him tanslating, "how is she?"

"She is good, well actually I'm lying, she's a mess. She drinks like she hasn't got a liver."

"What? Why?"

"Why else? You left and she loves you."

The next one isn't from me, Henry shouts out, "aha! I knew you are gay!" Whilst fist pumping at his 'new found discovery'.

Robin laughs, "you clearly don't know your mother boy. First time I met her I knew she was about as straight as a roundabout can be."

Henry laughs too.

He starts searching his pockets. "Mum! I can find my phone! I promised the guys I'd call them in-" he checks his watch,"2 minutes!"

Robin hands him his phone, "here boy. Use my device, it's old but if you know their numbers, it'll do."

"May I take this inside?"

"Sure."

Henry's POV

I open the call app and the phone freezes up, damn it. I tap the screen furiously when a video screen comes up, huh, it has my mum in it. She looks young.

I know I shouldn't be snooping like this but it was an accident, right?

I let it load and click the play button.

I watch carefully,

\- An man in his late 40's shouts, "Regina, tell the truth! I didn't touch you and you know it!"

A blond man who looks to be in his 30's or so shuts the door to a cruiser and locks the doors. A blonde girl around 17 or 18 says, "Don't listen to him Regina, we know your telling the truth." She holds my mum's hand and kisses her head. She wipes the tears off my mum's cheeks.

"Mommy!" My mum turns to a toddler and picks him up holding him tight.

"Regina, just tell the truth you insolent child!"

My mum shouts at an older woman who looks like her, "I am telling the truth Mother! Whether you like it or not he abused me since you married him, he raped me and not just once but when ever he felt like it! I'm done pretending nothing happened!" She says something else which you can't hear on video.

A ginger haired woman spoke this time, "Mother, she's telling the truth. She wouldn't lie, not about this."

A brown haired man in his 20's then spoke, "Regina, I'm proud of you."

They put some stuff In the back of the truck and my mum strapped who im assuming to be me into a car seat.

"Regina Mills! And where do you think you are going?" Who I'm assuming to be my grandma says.

"I'm moving in with my girlfriend Mother. Oh yeah by the way, I'm gay."

"What?! You can't and you certainly can't take Henry."

"Why? By the time you can do anything I'll be 18 and Henry's my son, if you have forgotten."

"You can't support yourself Regina, let alone Henry."

"I have money mother and besides, if you didn't hear the first time, I am moving in with Emma who is 17, which means she still lives with her parents."

"I'm sure her parents don't want such an insolent child in there home. You'll be running back to me in a few weeks at most."

"Hey! Regina is great and me,my wife and our kids love having her with us, she's become like family and no matter what family sticks together. She not insolent, nor a child anymore and you'd think after what has happened to her you'd treat her better then this and show some compassion to your own daughter." The blond man in his 30's cuts in. "Lets go girls. Head straight to the house I'll meet you there. I have to make a few stops and file a report so I'll walk or I'll ask Graham to drop me off when he heads out to patrol. I'll be a few hours at most."-

I hit the pause button as a few stray tear travel down my cheeks. Why has she never told me? Is that my father, is that why she never told me? Because he raped her?!

She is moving us into the house he abused and raped her in? Is this why she is so hurt all of the time? Is it because I remind her of that monstrous excuse of a man?

My mind rushes with all of these questions.

I go outside were Robin is exaggerating a story whilst acting it out. My mum smiling. I stand next to her looking at Robin, "he rape you. That man. He's my biological father."

My mum's head snaps towards my directiom so she can look at me. She starts to sign, Henry I can expl-

I cut her off by shaking my head, "you don't have to, I understand. But, you don't have to protect me. I mean, you didn't even tell me you were American. I've always assumed that we were English. But I'm American. I guess I should go back to calling you mommy, huh?" I say to try and lighten the mood. I see my mum- I mean mom start to spill tears, "he won't hurt you again mu- mom, I won't let him."

"I love you Henry." She says, American accent evident. I smile at her. I hug her tightly.

"I love you too, mom."

She chuckles, "you don't have to call me mom, mum was fine."

"I like you talking, I just want you to know that you don't have to be afraid of accidentally telling me anything. Also, I like the sound of mom. I don't know, mom, mum, mom, mu-"

"I get it." She starts but changes, but it won't all happen at once, I love you and I won't ignore you. But, I'm not ready to talk full time just yet. Only around you. She smiles and I hug her again.


	3. Chapter 3

It took a week, and a lot of help from Robin, Marian and even little Roland, but we're all unpacked and the house looks amazing.

My mum, I mean mom, hasn't spoken all week but that is probably due to the fact that we've had people around. I'm glad she feels like she can talk to me.

Robin left with his family about an hour ago, my mom is upstairs doing who knows what, I settle down in front of my newly set up ps4 and turn it on. I scroll through my friends and find 'CallMeCourage' and roll me eyes before messaging a simple "Hey Jack"

Approximately 30 seconds later I get an incoming video call on my phone (skype) from, once again, CallMeCourage, I answer to see two smirking faces staring back at me. "Hey, how's Maine treating you?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, what have you done?" Thomas asked.

"I haven't done much actually, ermmm, I went to the grocery store with my mom's old friend Robin, he's pretty cool. My mom hasn't left the house though."

"Mom? What are you American? You've lived there like a week!" They both laugh.

"Actually yes, I found out that my mom is too. I was born in New York, I lived in Maine until I was nearly 2." I reply.

"Hey, guess what?" I continue.

"What?" They reply simultaneously.

"You guys were right."

"I know we're always right, but you're going to have to be more specific." Jack states.

"My mom is indeed, as you so kindly pointed out, gay. Turns out, for once in your lives you guys proved me wrong." I chuckle.

"Whoa, that's cool. Does it bother you that your 'mom' isn't straight?" Thomas asks.

I shake my head, "honestly, deep down I guess I knew."

The guys keep glancing behind me so I say, "why do you guys keep looking behind me?" I turn around to see my mu- mom. She signs I'm glad you don't care because I can't help who I like. She laughs and walks away. I look at what she's wearing for a second and do a double take, "mom, are you wearing skinny jeans?"

She laughs and continues to walk away.

I turn back to the screen, "did you guys see that?" I look back to my mom who was moving my disgaurded shoes from the doorway sighing to herself. I continue, "I think she finally lost it." I laugh so my mom knows I'm only joking.

"Yup, YOU'VE LOST IT MISS MILLS!" Thomas shouts directing it to my mom, who smiles and shakes her head before exiting the room.

"So how about you give us a tour around Storybook?" Jack asks, but it feels more like an excited demand.

"It's StoryBROOKE and I don't know my way around yet. But, I guess I can just ask directions back." I respond.

I get up and walk to my mom, "mom?" She turns around, "please can I explore the local area, I won't go past the grocery store. And if I get lost I'll call you or Robin."

She hesitates but agrees. I hug her and sprint for the door, knowing that later she'll tell me off for running in the house.

I flip the camera so it's showing the street, "so guys this is Mifflin street. Nothing special, well except for the fact that our house is the biggest house in this town."

"Sweet!" I hear Jack say.

I stay silent as I walk to Main Street where all the shops and cafés are. I walk over to a diner called 'grannies' when I hear, "Jack, it's time to leave I need you and Thomas down here in 3!"

Jack sighs and says, "sorry Henry, we gotta go. Speak later mate?"

I flip the camera and nod before waving and hanging up.

I keep walking into the diner, putting my phone in my pocket, I bump into someone and spill cocoa down their front. I look up to see that it is a woman.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Miss, let me buy you another cocoa!" I insist.

"Slow down kid." She chuckles, "British huh? What brings you to Storybrooke. "

"My mu- mom, she bought a house. 108 Mifflin Street. Do you know it?"

"Yeah, I know it. The old owner was, well let's just say, her and her husband weren't the nicest to her daughter."

"Her daughter?"

"Yeah the guy was just the stepdad."

"Did you know their daughter?"

"Woah kid. How about we sit down first?"

I nod and sit in a booth opposite her.

"First, your name?" She asks.

"My name's Jared." I say lying, just in case she's a nut job.

"Well, nice to meet you Jared, I'm Emma, Emma Swan."

"So did you? Know their daughter?"

"Yes, I did. She was my best friend. In fact you kind of remind me of her."

She knew my mom. She must be the girl in the video with my mom.

"Tell me about her?" I ask.

"She was great, beautiful, smart. She was far from perfect, but she was everything to me. She left. Not even a text to say goodbye. I've tried to find her but god knows where she is now." She looks at her hands but quickly snaps out of it.

"Why did she leave?"

"I think she was scared of something. She went through a lot, she was always so scared. She tried to hide it, but she couldn't, not from me. She got beaten, badly. She couldn't even move by herself. She got beaten because she was a teen mom. She was more then that though, she felt, and she felt deeply. People couldn't see that." She continued to look

I smile softly, "so, Miss Swan, how about that new cocoa?"

She laughed quietly to herself. She looked at me, "sorry, it's just, that'd what she used to call me when we first met."

"She sounds cool. What's her name?"

"Her name is Regina. Let's not talk about her now. A cocoa sounds great." She turned to the waitress and shouted, "hey Ruby, 2 cocoa please."

The waitress turned to us and shouted back, "coming right up Sheriff."

"So, your the Sheriff huh?"

"Yes I am, my dad is my deputy. He wanted more time to spend with my mom and let's face it, he's getting old."

"How old is he?"

"Only 51. Not that old but old enough. So who do you live with? Just your mom?"

I nod before proudly saying, "Yup, it's just me and my mom. Always has been, but hopefully she meets someone she likes because she's lonely."

"Are you pushing it because you want a dad?" She smirks at me.

"Well if I wanted a dad, that wouldn't be the way to get one."

She looks confused for a minute before realizing what I was hinting, "Oh! Oh I get it, your mom's gay. There isn't many gay women here so I wouldn't have your hopes up."

"What about you?"

She raises an eyebrow, "kid, I don't even know your mom. Plus, my last girlfriend cheated on me and ran away to Boston. I'm not good at relationships."

"Can you at least be her friend? We've lived here for a week and she hasn't even left the house once."

She sighs and looks deep in thought, "how about this, I'll walk you home and I'll meet your mom. But if she turns out to be a total bitch I'm out. Got it?"

I nod, great. This is the start of operation mongoose, helping mom be happy.

We walk to the door and I turn to Emma, "My mom is Mute, kind of, she only started talking to me a week ago so she won't answer you with words."

We walk in and I shout, "mom, I brought somebody to meet you!", as I close the door behind us.

When she doesn't appear I take Emma to the sitting room and say, "she is probably just changing, I'll go see."

As I'm about to walk through the door my mom comes in wearing a black pencil skirt and a burgundy blouse.

She freezes when she sees Emma, Emma turns to look at her and also freezes.

"Regina?" She asks, although she knows the answer. She then turns to me, "H-Henry?"

I smile shyly at them, "I guess I should explain, huh?"

Emma looks at me sternly before she says, "yes, 'Jared' you should."


	4. Chapter 4

**rajlez33**

 **ShotSwanQueen**

 **violaine2707**

 **you guys STOP RIGHT HERE! A special thanks to you guys especially you rajlez33, you souly were the reason for this update to be so quick. THANK YOU FORTE REVIEWS, they mean a lot.**

Henry's POV

My mom looks at me with a hurt expression. She signed, 'you knew who she was yet you still brought her with you? I'm hurt Henry.'

"Mom, I brought her here so you can tell her what you told me, not to upset you."

'We will discuss this later young man, tell Emma to follow me into my study. I have a white board I can write on.'

I turn to Emma who looks like she's been punched in the face, "Emma, I'm truly sorry for lying, but when you know my mom's side of the story you will understand my urgency. Also, my mom said to follow her to her study, she has a whiteboard in there."

I turn back to my mom and say, "I'm sorry mom, I love you." She sighs and pulls my into her arms, she then whispers quiet enough for Emma not to here, "I love you too, my little prince."

She then walked away with Emma trailing behind.

I sigh, maybe this was a bad idea. I sit down and switch my PS4 on.

Regina's POV

I lead Emma into my study. I feel hurt that Henry would do this, but I know he thinks he's doing the right thing. I turned to look at her and point at a seat as I lean on my desk. I lean over to pick up the whiteboard pen. I turn to her and give her a sad smile. I walk to the whiteboard and wipe of my 'to do list'.

I write on it, 'I'm so sorry about what Henry did it's just, he thinks he's helping me.'

"Regina, I don't care about what the kid did. I care...about what you did."

I frown at her words before replying with, 'I had to. He would have hurt' I rubbed hurt out and wrote "KILLED" in capital letters and then continued, 'Henry and yourself. Even your parents, Kathryn...Neal. I couldn't risk disobeying him.'

"What are you talking about Regina? Who would have hurt us?"

I sighed blinking back tears, 'Daniel said if I didn't leave, he would kill us all.'

"Why didn't you tell me?! I could have helped! I could have kept you safe!" She stood up and walked over to me, "I could have protected you because...I love you."

I don't speak I just look at her, my face becomes nutral. I turn back to the whiteboard, 'I missed you Emma, but I don't know what to say to you. It was 14 years ago.'

"I don't expect you to say it back, but remember, I do love you and I want to be in your lives. Oh and one more thing, Daniel is still here, if I had known what he said to you I would have-"

"No."

Her eyes widened, "I thought you didn't talk, Henry said-"

I stop her with a hug. I look at her and let the facade fall, my eyes tear and she rests her head against mine.

"Regina? I want to be your friend. But, if you don't want me to be I won't. "

I nodded at her and she said, "I missed you so much, I promise he won't get to you again."

My eyes widened, I uttered one word, "Leo?"

"He got put, you ran away before they could take evidence, the kids DNA. He's around but he won't touch you again. Everyone knows he did it, he wouldn't risk it. Even if he's stupid enough to try, I'll be here, I'll fight for you until my last breath."

I smile at her and hug her again.

"So I'm guessing your limiting it to one word answers every now and then?"

I laugh and nod, "sorry."

"It's fine, as long as your comfortable."

I smile at her as we exit the study.

Henry's POV

My mom walks out with Emma behind her. I give them a small smile, "mom?"

She looks at me and smiles, 'yes Henry' she signs.

"Jack and Thomas would like to visit next week, their families have pitched in, they almost have enough. Could I possibly pay the rest? I'll work hard to pay it all back but-"

Emma cuts me off, "how much do they need kid?"

"They need, like maybe, $400?"

Emma pulls out a check and fills it in, my mom puts a hand on her forearm. "Regina, really it's fine." She hands it to me and continues, "here kid, consider it a birthday gift for all the birthdays I missed."

"Really?!" I say shocked, "but, you hardly even know me!"

"Ahhh, kid but I do, I used to change your diapers."

I jump up and give her a quick hug, "thank you so much Emma!"

My mom taps my shoulder, 'and who, may I ask will be bringing them?'

"Got it covered mom, Jack's mum has a friend who lives in new York and she's bringing them here then she'll be driving a rental to her friends to visit for a week or 2. Is that okay I'd they stay that long? They have two weeks off school and I have nth started yet sooo..."

She nods sighing, she smiles and signs, 'now continue what you were doing whilst I make us dinner. And tell Miss Swan she's welcome to join.'

I tell Emma what my mom said and she replied, "Sorry I can't, I promised my mom I'd attend a family meal tonight." I see my mom's expression falter slightly when Emma continues, "but, Ruby and Granny dropped out so you guys can join me if you'd like?"

"Can we mom?! Please?!"

She hesitates before nodding nervously. Emma chimes in with, "Cool! I'll shoot my mom a text as a heads up." She takes out her phone, "Ooookay. I told her that an old friend and her kid is joining us."

"Sweet!"

"Grab a coat kid, you to Gina."

"Gina? No one has ever called her Gina before."

"I've always called it her."

I chuckle as I grab my coat. This should be fun, Operation Mongoose is in motion.

 **AN - so, I want to thank all of you for your reviews and for reading this. The support has been great. Honestly I can't express how shocked I am for any views at all.**

 **One more thing, I was wondering if any of you guys have any prompts for my next fic, anyone who gives me a prompt wants a shout out, you shall receive one whether I use it or not. All you need to do is type aster in the review for a shout out. Once again a huge thank you to everyone.**

 **ASTER.**


	5. Chapter 5

i just wanted to elaborate on the question 'will there be more chapters?' and the answer is yes there will be. i boughtna new laptop because my old one broke and then my fiancée got sick so i took care of her, she is still currently not very well but is recovering slowly. it has taken a while i am aware but look out for an update because i shall try my hardest to get it up quickly.

aster.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina's POV

As we're walking down the sidewalk I hear, "look, Regina, I want so hard to forgive you straight away. Don't take this the wrong way, I understand why you did what you did, that's why I'm here now talking to you. I just don't think I can forget about you abandoning me, at least not right away.

I give her a small smile and a nod before turning to face ahead of us, where Henry is sauntering happily. I smile at him when he looks back at us and he waves ridiculously. I chuckle at his happiness. I know that I did one thing right with my life and that's Henry.

We reach a familiar house and walk up the porch. Emma walks in and tells us to follow. As we enter she shouts, "Mom! Dad! I'm here!"

A man who looks to be around 21 or 22 walks over from the sitting room before saying, "Emma! How lovely of you to join me, I was getting rather lonely. You brought guests? And who might you be?"

Emma shoves him out of the way. Henry seems to be studying him I glare at him and sign, 'Henry! Don't stare it is rude!'

The young man looks at me and says, "It's quite alright, I'm a stranger to him."

'You can sign?'

"Yes, I myself growing up did not like to use speech as a form of communication, I found it, how do you say? Lacking of effect."

'Wait a minute! Neil is that you?'

"Why yes that would be me, but I do not believe we've met?"

Emma cuts in saying, "Neil of course you now her, it's Regina."

"Regina! You mean the Regina that ran away?"

Henry this time, "Yeah! That's the one, and I'm Henry!"

"Well you certainly have grown up young man." He turns to me, "but, I don't remember you being mute."

Henry answers for me, "oh, she's voluntarily mute, she can talk she just won't. Well she will, but only to me. Recently anyway."

We vacate to the kitchen where Neil is continuing to prepare the food whilst Emma tries to steal pieces of food without getting caught. Keyword being tries. The door opens and closes and a male voice shouts, "Neil we're back has Kathryn returned with the wine? Has Emma came over yet?"

David and Mary Margaret walk in and stop in their tracks. "R-Regina? Is that really you?"

I wave shyly and she slaps me, like, extremely hard. I go to hit her back but Henry catches my arm and says, "mom, you are better then that."

Emma then yells, "Why the heck would you hit her like that?!"

"She left you heart broken for years Emma, and then she had the cheek to show up unannounced!" David said defending his wife.

"Stay out of this David." Emma shouts, he looks at her like she punched him in the gut.

"So now that this woman shows her face again it's David?"

"Until you act like my dad again, then yes, it's David." She looks between her parents and then says, "and she left because she had no choice. We would all be dead if she had stayed."

"If she hurts you again don't come crying to us, we warned you."

I turned to Henry, 'Say goodbye to Emma. We aren't welcome here and I don't want you in the middle of this.'

Mary Margaret looks confused and Henry says, "But mom, please. I don't want to go and I know you don't want to either can't we just stay? Please."

I give him a stern look and sign, 'Henry Daniel Mills, you will not argue with me. I said we are leaving and we are. That is final.'

He storms past me, pushing me into Emma. I smile sadly at Emma before signing to Neil, 'tell Emma that she's welcome at my house any time, the same goes for you and Kathryn.'

I walk outside and see Henry walking over to granny's diner. I sigh and begin to walk the opposite way, towards my house. I knew I made a mistake leaving, but she didn't have to hit me like that.

I open the front door and walk in, taking of my heals as I put the keys in the bowl by the coat stand. I walk up to my room and walk into the bathroom. A tear slips down my cheek as I roll my sleeve up, revealing scars that I have always hidden from everyone. It's been 5 years since I last did it. I sigh as I drag the blade across my arm. I repeat the motion 5 more times before I stop and watch the blood trail down my arm. As it reaches my fingertips the door is pushed open, but I don't care. I continue to watch the blood drip onto the floor in single droplets.

"Regina! What the hell are you doing!" I sigh. Emma.

I stay silent as she takes the blade from me. She takes my arm and puts it under a running tap. "Why would you do this?" She almost whispers, hurt evident in her voice. I don't reply, instead I watch the blood rush down the drain, rushing to escape. My face showing no emotion.

She sighs, "These are deep,you could of really damaged yourself. What if I was Henry?" Once again I don't reply, I think 'Henry knocks first' but I don't say anything.

She takes me to my room and sits me on the bed. She moves to my wardrobe and takes out a hoodie, HER hoodie. "So this is where it went?" She says and chuckles. I know that she's trying to lighten the mood but I glare at her in annoyance anyway.

"Look Regina, don't do this to yourself. You matter to me too much." I look her in the eyes. I sigh and reply, "No. One thing is abundantly clear. I don't matter. Not to you. Not to Henry. Not to anyone. I'm disposable, this is how I cope, I need to cope, so do not ever come into my home and tell me not to. Just, go Emma, please leave me be."

"I won't leave you alone like this. You DO matter, ESPECIALLY to me and Henry. He loves you, I love you. You aren't disposable. As for coping, that isn't the way. Hit me, hurt me, but do not ever hurt yourself." She replies sternly, "You're to precious. Please." Her voice breaks.

I look at her and whisper, "I don't want to hurt you. At this very moment, your mother, yes, but never you." I sigh, "We may never get to where we were when we were younger, but to me you will always be Emma, my hero. You were and are always going to be, my best friend." I look into her eyes and chuckle, "Don't get comfortable hearing my voice, it will not happen often."

She puts her forehead on mine and looks into my eyes then smiles, "Who needs words when they've got that smile." I roll my eyes at her comment and she continues, "Plus, talking is so...overrated."

I rolled my eyes again and say, "Did you just steal one of Neil's line?"

"Damn. You hardly know the kid and you already recognize his way of communication."

It's been a week since the whole bathroom situation with Emma and she visits me and Henry everyday. Henry loves her and she loves him. They play video games together for as long as they can before watching a movie with their ridiculous need to stuff themselves with fatty and greasy foods.

I sit and think until I know I have to get up to start the day as I'm about to get up an overly excited Henry bursts through the door. I sigh, "Henry, don't just walk in, for all you know I could have been changing."

"Sorry mu...mom. I came to wake you. Jack and Thomas should be here within an hour."

My eyes go wide, "That's today? I thought that was tomorrow!" He laughs at me and I chuckle and say, "I don't know why your laughing. Emma's asked me to have a movie night and you were invited."

"and..."

"And...that means no video games or cellphones or any other electronics. which also means that you and your friends have to suffer hours of what are monstrosity's of movies Emma forces me to watch." I give him the most evil smirk I can muster. The look on his face is priceless. _Oh yeah...this is going to be a fun night._

 **I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it has taken so long. I've been playing doctor with everyone lately and then my fiancee's brother decided to put a hoodie on and climb through our window when we were sleeping and scare the crap out of his little sister. I found it funny and laughed which earned me a flick behind the ear. Lol. Anyway enjoy. Aster.**


End file.
